


One Night in Honolulu

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kensi in is Hawaii, it's not just for business...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Honolulu

When her official job is done, Kensi hops into her rental car and drives to the Hilton Hawaiian Village, grinning the whole way. She parks the car and heads for the Rainbow Tower, checks in and grins even more broadly when she is told that the other occupant of the room has already checked in.   
The elevator goes far too slowly for her taste, and when she finally finds the room, she doesn’t waste any time getting inside, dropping her duffle bag on the ground and heading for the bed.   
He’s already there, stretched out, face down, a distinctive snoring sound emanating from him that she’s going to have so much fun teasing him about. She debates leaving him – after all, he’s flown halfway around the world after spending months doing who knows what in desert lands, the man deserves his sleep.   
Then she remembers how long it’s been since she’s seen him and she thinks that sleep is over-rated.   
Climbing up on the bed beside him, she presses herself to his side, one arm snaking around him as she singsongs in his ear, “Someone’s sleeping in my bed....”  
There’s a noise that’s only vaguely human from the slumbering form. “Kensi, I told you, role-playing’s not my thing...”  
She laughs; he’s one of the few people who can always make her laugh. “Are you going to sleep or are you going to make use of this bed with me in more... interesting... ways?”  
Nate lifts his head and one look in his eyes tells her that he’s not the least bit sleepy. “Well, since you put it that way...”  
He moves so quickly that she doesn’t see it coming; one minute she’s lying beside him, the next she’s on her back, Nate lying on top of her, pressing his body close to hers. Her hands, of their own accord, go to his arms, run up and down the length of them, finding muscles there that were never there before and a shiver runs down her spine.  
Then he kisses her and she kisses him back and there is nothing else in the world apart from the two of them.   
They make up for lost time, and what seems like hours later, he extricates himself from her arms. She makes a sound of protest, reaches for him again but he gets to the bottom of the bed, out of arm’s reach, before he speaks. “Much as I would love to stay here, man cannot live by Kensi alone.”  
“Room service,” she replies with her best saucy smile, and for the briefest of moments, Nate looks to be considering it.   
“Tempting,” he finally decides. “But I’d really like to take you out on a proper date.”  
His voice is sincere, his eyes even more so and just like that, Kensi is lost.   
Not that she lets him know that, making a big production of how hard a bargain he drives. He seems to find it funny if the laugh that he lets out is any indication and when she joins him in the shower and they make up for more lost time, she’s fairly sure that any notion of her being annoyed at him is gone for good. She sits on the edge of the tub and watches him as he trims his beard, laughs at him as he ogles her while she gets dressed.   
“Sure about going out?” she asks, and there’s a long pause before he answers, with not much certainty.   
“Sure.”  
He gets less sure when he sees what she’s wearing. She went for the classic little black dress; halter necked to show off a wide expanse of skin on her back, short enough to show off her legs to best advantage. Nate swallows hard when he sees her, and when she does a twirl for him, making the dress flare out, showing off even more of her legs, she’s gratified to see him swallow even harder.   
“Let’s go,” he says, in a tone that makes her think he’s trying not to change his mind and he leads the way out of the room. She would tease him about not holding the door for her but she’s too busy admiring the view that his charcoal grey pants and untucked shirt afford her.   
The taxi takes them to a restaurant with views of the beach and a very peppy hostess who can tell them about everything that’s on the menu without even looking at it, who spends, as far as Kensi is concerned anyway, an inordinate amount of time eying up Nate. Her feelings must be apparent to Nate because when they’re alone he takes her hand, squeezes it before leaning in and kissing her.   
“I missed you,” he tells her and that’s all it takes for her to forget all about the hostess and think only of him. Because she can’t believe how much she missed him too and the fact that they’ll only have this one night together seems cruel suddenly, a tease to let her know what she’s missing.   
She orders a local speciality, mahi mahi wrapped in crushed macadamia nuts because she wants to try something different. Nate orders the steak because he thinks decent steak is impossible to find in the Middle East.  
They eat from one another’s plates, share one dessert and the conversation never stops.   
It is the best meal Kensi’s ever had. 

Back at the hotel, Nate surprises her by not heading straight for the room, instead going to the beach at the front of the hotel. They stand in front of the rainbow mosaic that gives the tower its name, and they walk along the beach barefoot and hand in hand. It’s funny, Kensi thinks, that they’ve never done this even though they live in LA, but this feels different somehow.   
Maybe it’s that they know they won’t run into someone they know, someone who would discover their secret.   
Maybe it’s that they’ve missed one another, and only have tonight.   
But when Nate turns to her, pulls her close to him and presses his lips against hers, Kensi doesn’t care about the reason why this feels different.   
She just cares about him.   
Later that night, she lies in bed with his chest for pillow and stares up at him like she’s trying to commit him to memory. There is the slightest breeze blowing in the window, making the drapes move, just the same way that his fingers move along the skin of her back, tracing patterns there.   
“It won’t be much longer,” he murmurs and she wants nothing more than to believe him.   
She knows, though, that he can’t promise that. The only one in the position to make a promise is her, and she does.   
“I’ll wait.”


End file.
